La Sorcière
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Elle entre dans la pièce. Plus rien ne bouge. Et elle danse.


Yo ! Voici un drabble écrit pour les 24H du FoF, où il fallait rédiger sur le thème _Debout les morts !_. Ce texte a été écrit en une heure tout pile.

Bonne lecture !

_La Sorcière_

MÉDÉE : Et vous ! Troupes savantes en noires barbaries,

Filles de l'Achéron, pestes, larves, furies,

Sortez de vos cachots avec les mêmes flammes

Et les même tourments dont vous gênez les âmes !

Laissez-les quelques temps reposer dans leurs fers :

Pour mieux agir pour moi, faites trêve aux enfers !

.

.

Jouez une mélodie. Faites de la place. Beaucoup de place.

Oubliez ce que vous savez : apprenez ce que vous ignorez.

La Sorcière arrive. Elle est belle. Oubliez.

La Sorcière apparaît. Elle est puissante. Apprenez.

Elle avance d'un pas chaloupé, ses hanches roulent sous le cuir qui lui ceint le corps. Toute de noire vêtue, sa peau pâle semble luire comme une lune, et ses cheveux sont le soleil qui coule sur ses épaules – et ses yeux son œil droit est le ciel, et son œil gauche est la mer.

Elle est le jour et la nuit, le début et la fin, la vie et la mort, tout et rien.

Elle avance vers le roi et elle ne craint pas de le regarder. Tout ça parce qu'il était une fois, voilà.

Il était une fois une sorcière à la peau douce, et un prince aux cheveux de feu. Il était une fois l'amour. Il était une fois le désir. Il était une fois une princesse à la voix calme. Il était une fois un roi, une reine, et un bébé.

« Quel charmant enfant. »

La voix de la Sorcière roule dans sa gorge, comme une caresse, comme un bonbon. Elle est pleine de velours et de chant.

« Comment vas-tu l'appeler, Axel ? »

Le roi ne dit rien, et c'est bien dommage, parce que son silence aggrave son cas. Dans ce qu'il ne dit pas, il y a assez de place pour imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait dire : et la Sorcière est douée pour imaginer le pire. Elle sourit de ses lèvres luisantes, de ses yeux brillants.

« Larxène, ça te plairait ? Oh, ça lui irait bien. Très bien. »

Elle ricane, ça raisonne. Personne ne bouge à part elle : elle est comme une flamme qui danse dans une pièce vide, menace de brûler les rideaux et les meubles. Elle est dangereuse. Ça se voit dans ses yeux. Elle lève les mains.

« Ô Déesses de la Lune et du Soleil, ô mes sœurs, ô mes mères ! Esprits et fantômes, rêves déçus, souvenirs oubliés, promesses trahies, filles du Désastre ! »

Elle appelle. Rien ne bouge. Et c'est là qu'elle se met à danser.

Ça commence par la hanche, ça file vers la jambe. C'est courbe et vif, c'est une bacchanale pure, égoïste et implacable. Il n'y a pas de concession, il y a le brusque, il y a ce qui est bon. Son dos qui se cambre à l'extrême, sa tête en bas et ses jambes en l'air, ses cheveux qui volent.

« Antiques Pensées ! Larmes de la Terre ! Sang des Femmes ! Ô Mortes levez-vous ! Vous me connaissez, mes sœurs, vous me reconnaissez ! Je suis fille du sang et de la terre et de l'éclair et de la pluie ! Je suis Dionysos et Déméter et Mars ! Hadès, tu es femme et tu prendras mon corps. Ô hautes idées ! Ô Nature ! Debout les morts ! »

Ses yeux luisent et ses ongles semblent recouverts de sang. Sa voix chante une mélodie funéraire, ses bras dessinent des signes interdits.

« Vous, les Oubliées, les Égarées, les Abandonnées, les Maltraitées, les Abusées, les Violées, les Assassinées, les Suicidées, les Écrasées, vous, les Tueuses des Enfers ! Ma douleur est la vôtre et votre force est la mienne ! Levez-vous de vos lits de pierre et m'aidez à partager ce qui ne peut être partagé, à blesser ce qui peut être blessé, à prendre ce qui me revient ! »

L'enfant vole dans les airs. Le roi ne peut pas bouger. La reine non plus. Ni qui que ce soit. La Sorcière seule se déchaîne avec la Tempête qu'elle a fait entrer, elle danse dans les éclairs et le vent et le brouhaha et la pluie et les nuages. Elle a fait entrer le Ciel avec elle. Et elle danse. Elle danse, elle danse. Elle danse en rond autour de l'enfant qui se tord, se déforme, l'enfant qui se scinde en deux parties égales.

La Sorcière en prend un dans ses mains, jette l'autre au roi qui miraculeusement parvint à l'attraper. Elle désigne celui qu'elle tient dans les mains.

« Celui-ci sera Vanitas. Appelle l'autre comme tu voudras, mais quand ils auront vingt ans, nous échangerons. »

Et la Sorcière hurle. Et la Sorcière disparaît dans une tornade électrique.

.

.

.

.

Bon, c'est pas aussi long que j'aurais voulu mais ça l'est déjà plus que la plupart des textes de cette nuit. Et c'était assez jouissif à imaginer. Un peu dans le même genre que _If you can't take it break it_ mais un peu différent, et moins triste. En vrai, c'est presque la même scène avec transposition de personnages mais bref.

Review ?

À très vite !


End file.
